


You really are a pest

by sevenpotters



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, M/M, apartment next door au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpotters/pseuds/sevenpotters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - The apartment next door has really thin walls.<br/>Apartment au. Roommates Makoto&Haru and Sousuke&Rin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You really are a pest

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the au prompt "the apartment next door has really thin walls".  
> Finally digging up and refreshing this old-ish fic.

_"Nnnn, Sousuke yes"_  
  
_“Yeah, right there"_  
  
For the third time this week their neighbours had disturbed the peaceful atmosphere of Haruka and Makoto’s apartment. From where he sat at the dining table Makoto could see the glare Haruka directed towards the wall that separated the two apartments each time a moan was heard.  
  
After a particularly loud moan Haruka finally had enough. He shut the magazine he’d been reading with a loud slap and threw it on the couch beside him.  
  
“Haru?”  
  
Haru shot up from the couch and headed towards the front door.  
  
“Haru?! Where are yo-“ Makoto rose to follow him but froze as he heard the knock outside.  
  
Makoto ran for the door, arriving on the veranda to find Haru stood in front of their neighbours door.  
  
“Haru, what are you doing?! Come back inside”  
  
Haru continued to stare at the door in front of him.  
  
“Haru, come on!” Makoto reached out to grab Haru’s wrist but stopped short as he heard the click of the locks.  
  
“Yo” A tall man with dark hair stood in the doorway, leaning casually against the door frame.  
  
“Ah! I’m sorry we were just-“ Makoto started.  
  
“What’s up, Sou?” came a voice from behind the tall man, shortly followed by a shorter man, wearing nothing but olive coloured sweatpants. He ruffled his red hair as he approached the doorway.  
  
“You’re being too noisy. Please be more quiet” Haru said curtly. Makoto sighed, at least their neighbours seemed nice.  
  
“Oh, you’re Nanase right? From next door?” the look of surprise on the red-head’s face was quickly replaced with a smirk. “Sorry about that, Sou was just giving me a massage. My muscles were just so cramped from training this morning, you know, at the pool” he stretched as he spoke, in a way Makoto assumed was supposed to be casual, but came off much more like he was attempting to show off just how fit he was.  
  
“Well you should still be more quiet, it’s not my problem what you do”  
  
“You swim right Nanase?” the red-head continued, ignoring Haru’s tone “We should train together sometime”  
  
“I only swim freestyle, I won’t train with you. I swim to feel the water, nothing more” Haru replied, turning back towards the apartment “Just keep your voice down next time you overwork yourself” he added as pushed the apartment door open.  
  
“Well if you change your mind the offer still stands. Local gym opens at 5. I can get you in free for a trail-run, if you’d like. Their pool is much better than swimming in the ocean”  
  
Haru paused mid-step. How’d this guy know Haru swam in the ocean? The smugness in his tone told Haru it wasn’t just a coincidence he’d mentioned it.  
  
“I’ll think about it” he finally replied, motioning to Makoto to go inside first.  
  
“When you arrive tell them Rin sent you. They’ll know what to do.”  
  
Haru nodded once before pushing open the door and walking back inside.  
  
Rin. Haru remembered the name plate attached to the door _‘Yamazaki Sousuke - Matsuoka Rin’_  
Matsuoka Rin. Haru knew that name somehow.  
  
He didn’t like to think why.


End file.
